TVR Cerbera 4.2
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = TVR |year = |drivetrain = |engine = TVR AJP8 (Speed Eight) |torque = 319.7 lb-ft |power = 360 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The TVR Cerbera 4.2 is a Road car produced by TVR. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, before being overshadowed by the TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97. Colors There are fifteen colors available for this vehicle: * Opal White * Silverstone Metallic * Green Black Pearl * Moon Raker Black Metallic * Formula Red Pearl * Pearl Gold * Crimson Starmist * Macao Yellow * Midas Yellow Pearl * Aston Sage Green Pearl * Cooper Green Metallic * British Racing Green * Cobalt Blue * Space Blue Pearl * Raspberry Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the original Gran Turismo: TVR is now one of Britain's best specialist sports cars makers with a history to match Lotus. In 1995 it announced the Cerbera. It was given a wheelbase that was 284 mm longer than the two previous models and was turned into a 2+2 coupe. The front-engined Cerbera is powered by a 4.2-litre V8 OHC, called the AJP 8, made by TVR. This power unit offers 350 PS and 46.2 kgm, and is coupled with a 5-speed manual transmission. The combination of this engine and the body's light weight of 1,100 kg provides intense dynamics capabilities. It has a maximum speed of 257 km/h. This model, with its combination of a lightweight body and powerful engine, has all the traits of a classic sports car, but is still capable of embarrassing the most recent Japanese sports cars. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership for 84,800 Credits. It is also one of the unlockable cars in Arcade Mode. To unlock this car, the player must win all races in Grand Valley Speedway using cars of all classes (A, B, and C). This will not only unlock other TVR cars such as the TVR Griffith 500 '94 and the TVR Griffith 4.0, but will also unlock the Gran Turismo 1 Arcade Mode ending movie and GT HiFi. GT2 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership in North City for 71,850 Credits. Trivia *In the original Gran Turismo, this car, when racing modified, bears a striking resemblance with the TVR Cerbera LM Edition. *Curiously, in Gran Turismo 2, the TVR Cerbera LM Edition has the two color schemes of the racing modified version of this car in the original Gran Turismo, respectively Silver/Burgundy and Silver/Blue. Pictures -R-TVR_Cerbera_4.2_(GT1).jpg|A TVR Cerbera 4.2 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. Apart from a couple of aesthetic differences and for the different colors available, this car is practically equal to the TVR Cerbera LM Edition. -R-TVR_Cerbera_4.2_(GT2).jpg|A TVR Cerbera 4.2 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. In this game, this car has a completely different appearance when the racing modifications are applied. File:VCRBNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Vcrbnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:TVR Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars